Viennese Oyster
by freebird22259
Summary: SakuxGaa: They'd been together for three years. Today Gaara was finally turning 19. What does Sakura have planned for his birthday? Lemon, slightly OOC ONESHOT


**Author's Note: Hello guys! I'm back! This time I'm going to be trying different positions and things. There will be warnings for the stories that include BDSM. Pretty much all of the stories will be M rated I think. As I said, it will take me a few to come up with different positions and things to make it interesting. Enjoy my new oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore, you're nothing more. I'm sorry. That'll never change. -Misery Business by: Paramore (I own nothing).**

**Warning: Due to extreme sexiness, grab a box of tissues…oh yes, and don't try this position at home unless you are flexible.**

Sakura laughed as more people crowded around her and Gaara. People getting too close to him still bothered him a little. Sure, it'd been a while since they'd removed Shukaku and people stopped calling him a demon, but it was hard to forget. She smiled up at her Kazekage, glad that she had fallen in love with him at the age of 16. They'd been together for three years.

Today was January 9th, Gaara's birthday. Sakura had been ecstatic, planning Gaara's party and figuring out what she was going to give him. She had finally come up with the perfect gift.

'_Just wait till tonight.'_

'_**CHA! He's going to be surprised!'**_ Her inner self pumped her fist in the air.

Sakura smiled and Gaara looked at her.

"Why are you smiling like that Sakura?"

"Like what?" Sakura said, looking innocent.

"Like you have something planned that I don't know about."

"What?!" Sakura looked hurt. "How could you say that?" she pouted.

"Because I know it's true." he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

There was a round of 'Aw' floating though the crowd and Sakura blushed. Gaara just chuckled at her as Naruto and Hinata approached them. The blond was still as goofy as he had been at age 12, but he had matured. Hinata had grown out of her stutter, the first day Naruto kissed her in fact. That was such a sweet day for them…

_**Flashback:**_

_Hinata sat beneath the large weeping willow on the outskirts of waterfall country. They were taking a break from their mission. She, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, and Sakura were assigned to escort a famous dumpling maker into one of the villages for their festival. They had met with a bit of trouble on the way, and afterwards they decided to take a break. The worst part of the break was being able to think._

"_**I c-can't believe that K-Kasumi did that to m-me. She was supposed t-to be my f-friend. S-she knew I was in l-love with h-him." **_

_Hinata whispered to herself, feeling the tears build in her eyes. A three years ago, she had met a girl named Kasumi. They had become friends and after Hinata had told the girl who she was in love with, she pursued Naruto. Naruto had been attracted to the girl and had started dating her. Hinata had been crushed. _

_Sakura had tried to console her friend, knowing full well how it felt. She had been betrayed by a girl she met in Suna as well. Sakura however, had not been able to make things better for Hinata. Hinata had wondered what it would feel like to be in Naruto arms…Her musing was cut short as she hear someone approaching. She turned around, tears flowing a little from her eyes, expecting to see Sakura, but it was Naruto._

"_N-Naruto-san." she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes._

"_What's wrong Hinata-chan?" he asked gently, sitting beside the girl._

"_N-nothing." she lied._

"_It's because of Kasumi isn't it?" he looked at her._

"_I…no…" Hinata looked at the ground._

"_Hinata…I'm sorry. I should have realized that it was not Kasumi I wanted, but you."_

"_Wha…" _

_Hinata's words were cut off as Naruto lips crashed onto hers. Sakura had walked upon the pair during the exchange and was truly happy for her friend, though her own heart ached as she turned and walked back toward camp._

_**End Flashback:**_

Hinata looked at her friend, recognizing the look she was wearing as she looked at Gaara.

'_They make such a cute couple. I remember the day they got together.'_

_**Flashback:**_

_Sakura and Hinata shared in a loud, high pitched squeal when Hinata told Sakura the news. The girls jumped up and down, the guys looking at them like they were crazy. Then Hinata pulled her aside, toward the weeping willow._

"_**Sakura, we are going to Suna."**__ Sakura nearly choked._

"_**Hinata, I can't…Gaara…"**_

"_**Oh yes you can. You are going to get your man, even if I have to help you beat the crap out of Hotaru."**_

"_**Thank you Hinata-chan. I'm not sure…"**_

"_**Sakura, you are the strongest woman I know. If I can kiss Naruto without fainting and get rid of my stutter all in one day, I think you can tell Gaara how you feel."**_

"…_**You're right."**_

"_**Hell yes I'm right!" **_

_Both girls pumped their fists in the air as they ran back toward their camp. Sakura walked up to all the guys smiling, something she hadn't done for about three years._

"_We are taking a small detour guys."_

"_Oh yeah? Where to Captain?" Neji asked._

"_Suna." Sakura smirked evilly._

"_Why?" asked Kiba._

"_Because I have unfinished business there."_

"_Okay Captain." _

"_Start packing up."_

_A few minutes later, they were on their way to Suna. A few days later, they arrived. After traveling around the village for about thirty minutes, Sakura spotted Hotaru. She smirked and threw her bag to Naruto. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow…until she screamed._

"_**HOTARU, YOU STUPID BITCH!"**_

_Sakura charged the girl, who was flailing around. She punched her in the stomach and the small girl flew back three feet and into the side of a building. Sakura had drawn a pretty big crowd, including a certain redhead._

"_What are you doing here? Why did you hit Hotaru? And more importantly, did you have to hit her into my building?" he looked at her, annoyed._

"_YOU!" she pointed her finger at Gaara. "I'm here because I have a mission. I hit Hotaru because she betrayed me. Hitting her into the building was an accident."_

"_So what's your mission then?" he was pissed, Sakura could tell._

"_This."_

_She walked forward, grabbed his head and pulled him down. She kissed him deeply and he responded with vigor. When Sakura finally broke the kiss, she looked at the ground._

"_I told Hotaru that I loved you, and just like Kasumi did to Hinata, she betrayed me by pursuing you. I'm sorry I yelled at you, hit Hotaru, and destroyed your building Kazekage-sama." Sakura bowed._

"_What about kissing me? Are you sorry for doing that?" he asked. She looked up, face serious._

"_I'm sorry, but no I'm NOT sorry that I kissed you." _

_She turned, ready to walk away, when Gaara grabbed her arm._

"_Good because I'm not sorry that you kissed me either. I love you, Sakura."_

_Gaara pulled her against him, and kissed her. After they broke the kiss, the crowd that had gathered cheered. She flushed and looked at Hinata who was cheering the loudest. Sakura mouthed a 'Thank you'. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Gaara! Happy Birthday man!" Naruto yelled.

"Happy Birthday Gaara-san." Hinata said, handing him their gift.

"Happy Three Years Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled at her friend and handed her a present.

"Happy Three Years Sakura-chan." Hinata handed her a present as well.

Both were the same size box and Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Hinata had gotten her the same thing she got Hinata. She began to unwrap the gift and peeked a little under the cover. She immediately pulled her head back and flushed a bright red. Hinata looked the same. Both girls burst out laughing.

"Great minds think alike eh?" Sakura finally managed. "I like mine, it's pretty. Thank you Hinata-chan."

"I like mine too. It's beautiful. Thank you Sakura-chan."

"Okay everybody, the gifts have been opened, the cake has been eaten, the games played, the Sake drank, and now it's getting late. Time to go home." Sakura announced.

Everybody bid them farewell and Sakura and Gaara were soon walking towards his apartment. Sakura couldn't wait to get there. She wanted to try on her present. When the finally reached the apartment, Gaara announced that he was going to take a shower and change. Sakura welcome his absence so that she could try on her gift.

After she hear him get into the shower, the quickly opened the box and took her gift out. It was a dark red teddy with black trim. It was like a corset and tied on both sides. It had crotch-less underwear and black mesh stockings. It was the same as Hinata, only hers was dark orange with black trim.

Sakura smiled as she stripped and began to put the outfit on. A few minutes later, Sakura had the outfit on. She unclipped her long hair and let it fall to her waist. She ran a brush through it till it was silky and then she heard the water turn off. She walked toward the bathroom, just as the bathroom door opened and Gaara came out in a towel.

She watched silently as water droplets rolled down his well chiseled body. Gaara still hadn't noticed her yet and she struck a sexy pose as he turned toward the door. He jaw all but unhinged and his eyes bugged out.

"Sakura?!"

She smiled at him and began to stalk toward him, like a cat. Her eyes were a deep green and reflected love and lust. Sakura could already see his arousal and wonder vaguely how it had fit their first time and only time they had had sex. As Sakura pulled herself against Gaara, she realized that his body had dried. Sakura was completely in control of the situation as she pressed her lips against his.

Gaara's head was spinning as she licked his bottom lip. She had taken him by surprise and he wonder if this was her special surprise. She looked damn good in that lingerie. He wanted to rip it off her, but he'd take it slower. It was only their second time together.

He finally kissed her back, his tongue slipping into her mouth. As they dueled for dominance, Sakura pushed him back toward the bed. When his knees hit the edge, Sakura pushed him down and straddled his hips. Sakura was in no mood to go slow tonight.

She wanted Gaara and damn it, she was going to have him. She rubbed her clothed sex against his arousal (dry humping) and they moaned. Gaara grabbed her hips and ground into her. Sakura let out a cry as Gaara smiled at her.

"Sakura…why?" he asked as he stilled her hips.

"Because I love you and I'm ready." she whispered and leaned down to capture his lips.

Gaara didn't question her, knowing this day was coming soon. He flipped her over, smiling as he found her underwear were crotch-less. He unsnapped the buttons holding the entrance together and slipped two fingers between her folds. Sakura moaned and arched her back as he found her sensitive nub. He rubbed her gently, not wanting to over stimulate her just yet.

A few minutes later, Sakura was panting, a fine sheen of sweat coating her body. Sometime during their exchange, she had grabbed onto his member. As he pleasured her, her hand slide up and down his member, making his movements jerky. He could feel himself growing closer to climax. He withdrew his hand, as did she.

"Sakura?" he panted.

"I want to try a new position. I just heard about it from Hin…someone."

"Okay."

"It's called the Viennese Oyster. I will cross my ankles behind my head and you will grab my ankles to get more leverage."

"Okay."

Gaara rather thought the position was strange, but at the same time it turned him on. He watched as she quickly removed all of her clothing, except for her stockings. When she was completely nude, his eyes roamed her body. First her eyes, lips, busty chest, flat stomach, patch of pink curls, and then her endlessly long legs clad in black fishnet stocking. His member gave a painful throb.

Sakura laid down on the bed, her hair fanning out around her and positioned herself. Seeing her flexibility cause Gaara to take a sharp intake of breath as her sex was completely exposed to him. Sakura smiled at him.

"I'm ready Gaara." she whispered huskily.

Gaara ripped off his towel and positioned himself at her entrance. He grabbed her ankles and ever so slowly entered her warm, wet sheath. Sakura moaned as he sank into her up to the hilt. He was a good 8 inches long and 2 inches wide. He began to slowly thrust in and out of her, but after the first few thrusts, he picked up his pace.

Sakura was in heaven, pure heaven. She moaned and moved with him. It felt so absolutely good that it hurt. Sakura cried out as he began to move faster in her. Her legs moved from behind her head to wrap around his back as he leg go of her ankles.

He could feel her tightening around him and lost control. He pounded into her, desperately seeking release. Sakura loved it though. She loved everything about him, and when they found release in each other arms, she told him so. Afterward, they lay in his bed, basking in the glow of their love making.

"Gaara, I love you so much."

"I love you too Sakura." he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"If you ever left me…I don't know what I'd do…"

"I will never leave you Sakura. You are my reason for living."

Sakura smiled as she snuggled closer to him. They pulled the sheets up and soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note: HAHA! I'm done! I'm on a Jawbreaker fueled write! I wrote this in like 15 minutes lol. No seriously though. You guys know those giant sour Jawbreaker things? I licked on it so long it made my tongue bleed. I'm good though. Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


End file.
